Princess Bubblegum Is Bored
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Princess Bubblegum has nothing to do, and no one wants to do anything with her. Someone has a fetish for this, I promise you.
1. Chapter 1

**Princess Bubblegum Is Bored**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: This is stupid and I should feel stupid.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum was bored in her castle. Very, very, very bored.

"Sigh... a nice Friday, and I'm so bored, I could eat an Octorok..." Princess Bubblegum muttered to herself, her right hand on her chin as she sighed. "What the hell is an Octorok, anyway?"

Princess Bubblegum snapped her fingers as she got an idea. "I know! I'll call my friends!" She firt called Marceline, dialing her quickly. "Hey Marceline, ya wanna do something?"

"...Nah." Marceline said over the phone as she rubbed the back of her head. "I gotta practice my guitar lesson for the Duke Of Nuts."

"Oh, okay." Princess Bubblegum said, a frown on her face as she called the Lumpy Space Princess next. "Hey Lumpy, how about you?"

LSP scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "Oh puh-lease, Bonnibel! I'm going to see some meat dude named Meatwad. He sounds lumping great."

"Oh. That's... okay." Princess Bubblegum sighed as she accepted defeat. She gasped in glee as she clapped her hands together. "I know! Finn will talk to me!"

Later, Princess Bubblegum headed to Finn and Jake's house, where they found Finn and Jake fighting off the science cat and doctor shark.

"Sorry, Princess, me and Jake are gonna go out on some wacky adventure later on."

"But, what about-"

Jake sighed as he remarked after punching the scientist cat in the face, "Princess, you have enough times in the show to be with Finn. Give him a break for once!"

Princess Bubblegum started sniffling as tears appeared in her eyes. "But... Finn..."

Finn groaned as he fell on the ground, being tackled by the shark doctor. "Princess, maybe another day! Not now!"

Princess Bubblegum's lips trembled as she shook with rage and depression, running off crying towards the Ice Kingdom as she shouted, "Fine! Have it your way, silly boy!"

Princess Bubblegum managed to reach the Ice King, being on the path that was leading towards the fortress of the Ice King. The Ice King was looking out from his window, watching the clouds move slowly as he looked down, seeing Princess Bubblegum calling to him.

"Ice King! Kidnap me! Or do something fun!" Princess Bubblegum wailed as she flailed her arms crazily. "I don't care, just make me unbored!"

The Ice King yawned as he headed back into his room. "Sorry, Bubblegum. I got tired of kidnapping. Besides, I got new friends."

The ice King went into his closet, to find Petey Piranha in the laundry bin. "Ready to do another round of hide and seek?"

Petey laughed as he grunted back, nodding.

The Ice King giggled as he clapped his hands together. "Oh goody, goody! I should go invite Spongebob, Heffer Wolf, and the Mayor of Townsville after this round!" He laughed as he ran into his bedroom to hide from Petey.

Princess Bubblegum sniffled as tears came down from her eyes, folding both of her skinny arms as she groaned. "Oh poo! Even the bloody ice King won't play with me!" She began crying loudly as more tears fell from her eyes. "Oh, why am I so bored?"

Princess Bubblegum's stomach growled, causing her to gasp as she got an urge to do something. "Of course! Maybe I can cure my boredom by having something to eat!" She then thought. "But what to do... hmmm..."


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Bubblegum was looking around to find anything to make a friend out of. She gasped as she spotted a rather large gray boulder nearby.

"Oh yes! This will be perfect!" Princess Bubblegum exclaimed as she picked up the boulder, feeling some pain in her arms as she lifted it up, "You're... quite heavy for such a small pebble..." Struggling to hold up the boulder accidentally made Princess Bubblegum fart louder, a large pink fart bubble floating behind her, Princess Bubblegum's eyes wide open.

A few moments later, Princess Bubblegum was sitting on a see-saw, on the right side, as the other side was a rock. The wind blew as Princess Bubblegum remained at the top, staring down at the large boulder.

"...This...Is...Amazing!" Princess Bubblegum exclaimed, wiggling her arms frantically. "So friggin' amazing!"

Later, Princess Bubblegum was dancing in the meadows outside the Candy Kingdom, holding her new friend, the boulder. Princess Bubblegum giggled with glee as she spun around, the boulder just staring at her back, with no emotion whatsoever.

The Magic Man was flying about, screwing around the innocent creatures of Ooo, as he spotted Princess Bubblegum. Upon seeing the rock, he giggled as he covered his mouth, flying away as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"She's dancing with a rock!" He laughed to himself as he bursted out laughing, being far enough from the area.

Princess Bubblegum sighed as she rubbed the boulder sexually, looking down at it as she narrowed her eyes, giggling. "Oh boulder, you're so crazy." She hugged the boulder tightly, cooing in excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

Princess Bubblegum was having some tea with her next best friend, the boulder. Princess Bubblegum was wearing her white dress that she wore for her tea ceremonies, giggling as she sipped some tea.

"How about some tea, Mr. B?" Princess Bubblegum teased as she ribbed the boulder.

The boulder had a maid outfit on, from the top to bottom.

Princess Bubblegum continued giggling innocently as she poured some tea into the boulder's cup. "Oh, why of course, Mr. B! You can have all the tea in the world!"

Lemongrab suddenly popped his head from the ceiling, having silently watching the madness engulfing the mind of Princess Bubblegum. "Dating inanimate objects is UNNACCEPTABLE!" He screeched.

Princess Bubblegum scoffed, waving her right hand at Lemongrab. "Oh, beat it, you butt! I have a new friend now!" She then farted loudly to spite him.

Lemongrab growled as he shook his fists, pointing at Princess Bubblegum. "No, you listen, bubble butt! You better watch your back, because soon, that little boulder of yours is going on a crash diet!" He then mysteriously vanished into thin air.

Princess Bubblegum shrugged as she shook her head. "What a patoot, eh bouldey?" She patted the boulder and giggled as she gasped, feeling something in her stomach. "Uh oh! Too much tea again!" She ran off, dropping the cup of tea she was holding. The boulder simply sat there, doing absolutely nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Princess Bubblegum was in her personal bedroom, placing her rock buddy on her fluffy yellow bed as she got onto the bed herself, lying right next to the boulder.

"Hey rock, I was wondering," Princess Bubblegum stated as she glanced at the rock. "What are we going to do tomorrow?"

The rock said nothing, of course.

Princess Bubblegum grabbed her pillow and started fluffing it as she giggled. "Oh yes, frolicking with the flowers, that does sound good!" She then picked her nose that she apparently... had hidden in her face... as she flung the booger away. "And then maybe we can invite everyone over to a picnic, so that we can have lotsa spaghetti!"

The rock tilted a bit to the right.

Princess Bubblegum gasped as she slapped herself. "You're right, rocky, that is a bit offensive! I should watch myself!" She then heard a ding, getting up to go get it. "The pizza is here! Be right back, rocky!"

The rock fell off the bed, landing with a loud thud while Princess Bubblegum left.


End file.
